Kutukan Gunting Keramat
by synstropezia
Summary: Siapa sih yang berani melawan Akashi? Semua perintahnya adalah mutlak, melawan sama saja cari mati. Tetapi, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Aomine, yang entah kerasukan setan apa jadi cekikian terus. Namun tetap, Akashi itu absolut, jawablah pertanyaannya sebelum kau mendapat masalah serius, dari sang gunting keramat. WARNING : GAJE BERAT


Kutukan Gunting Keramat

 **Summary : Siapa sih yang berani melawan Akashi? Semua perintahnya adalah mutlak, melawan sama saja cari mati. Tetapi, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Aomine, yang entah kerasukan setan apa jadi cekikian terus. Namun tetap, Akashi itu absolut, jawablah pertanyaannya sebelum kau mendapat masalah serius, dari sang gunting keramat.**

Rate : T.

Chara : Kiseki no Sedai

Genre : Friendship.

Warning : OOC, gaje, typo, dll

A/N : Fic pertama saya di fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Semoga kalian suka ya, jangan lupa review.

Latihan basket tengah berlangsung meriah di dalam gedung olahraga. Pantulan bola menggema keras merambat di udara. Di sinilah mereka berlatih, di SMP pelangi kesayangan, Teiko. Tiupan pluit mengakhiri latihan di siang bolong itu. Banyak di antaranya yang menghela nafas lega, langsung meneguk habis sebotol minuman yang telah disediakan sang manajer, Momoi.

"Aku punya cerita lucu, ssu. Mau mendengarkan?" tanya Kise dengan suara cempreng khasnya. Walau rekan setimnya memasang tampang tak tertarik, dia tetap memutuskan buka mulut.

"Kemarin Murasakibaracchi berkunjung ke rumahku. Ibuku menyuguhkan rendang untuk makan siang, itu lho makanan khas Indonesia. Terus...terus...pffttt...!"

"Terus apa? Jika bercerita jangan setengah-setengah, _nanodayo_ " si kepala hijau diam-diam menyimak ternyata. Kise berusaha mengontrol tawanya yang meledak, berdeham pelan hendak melanjutkan.

"Murasakibaracchi mengambil lengkuas, dia kira itu daging rendang berukuran besar, ssu" dan lagi, Kise tertawa memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Sementara yang bersangkutan pura-pura sibuk melahap keripik kentangnya.

"Dia memang begitu. Kecap dalam botol coca cola pun bakal diminum" sindirnya sembari memperbaiki letak kaca mata yang melorot. Murasakibara yang berdiri di ujung memancarkan aura gelap nan pekat, seakan berkata 'Aku makan kau, Mido-chin'

"Perkataanmu agak kejam, Midorima-kun" giliran si biru langit yang angkat bicara. Dia hanya memoles seulas senyum tipis. Cerita Kise sedikit lucu, pikirnya.

"Jadi, kalian sudah selesai berbicara?" tanya sebuah suara menginterupsi keseruan mereka. Rupanya jam istirahat telah berakhir sejak dua menit lalu.

"Eh, ada Akashicchi ternyata, ssu"

 _"_ Aku tidak ikut-ikutan, _nanodayo_ "

Lah, Midorima mau kabur rupanya. Kise pun pasrah, menerima hukuman lima kali lipat dari kapten tim iblis mereka, Akashi Seijuuro. Ah benar juga, omong-omong ada yang janggal. Ace tercinta klub basket Teiko, bernama Aominah Daki, ralat Aomine Daiki, tak kunjung membuka mulut sedari tadi. Ya, palingan si gelap itu sedang sariawan, jadinya malas keluarin sepatah kata pun. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Pfftttt...ahahaha...!" seorang berkulit _tan_ tertawa sendiri, saat latihan berlari keliling sebanyak dua puluh kali, mengundang perhatian pemain di sekitar, bahkan ada yang beranggapan 'dia gila'

"Apa ada yang lucu, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko menyamai irama larinya dengan sang cahaya. Manik hetekronom Akashi melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Menganggu latihan saja

"Berhentilah tertawa dan fokus latihan, Daiki" perintah Akashi mengintimadasi. Tidak ada respon, Aomine masih sibuk sendiri

"Apa kau ingin, merasakan 'kecupan mesra' guntingku?" kali ini emosi Akashi benar-benar tersulut. Menodongkan gunting merah kesayangannya tepat di depan Aomine.

 _BRUKKK!_

Tanpa alasan jelas Aomine ambruk membentur lantai, sambil meringis kesakitan berkeluh, 'perutku...sakit...'. Kise berlari mendekat histeris. Midorima bengong di tempat. Kuroko setia dengan ekspresi andalannya. Murasakibara curi-ciri kesempatan melahap bengbeng dalam kantong celananya. Aneh tapi nyata memang.

"Akashicchi! Apa maksudmu membunuh Aominecci, ssu!"

"Aku hanya ingin menghentikan tawa Daiki. Setelah diancungi gunting tau-tau pingsan"

"Katanya Aomine-kun sakit perut. Lebih baik dibawa ke UKS" mendengar instruksi Kuroko, Kise dan Midorima siaga mengangkut tubuh si biru tua bersama-sama. Tetapi, bukannya pergi menuju ruang bercat serba putih itu, mereka justru membelok ke arah toilet.

"Hoi. UKS-nya di sana!" seru Midorima heran. Apa Kise terlalu panik sampai buta arah?

"Kalau orang sakit perut, ya tujuannya pasti toilet, ssu"

Seperti menunggu pasien yang dioperasi, para Kisedai berkumpul di depan pintu toilet harap-harap cemas. Sepuluh menit...dua puluh...tiga puluh...satu jam berlalu Aomine belum keluar dari biliknya. Apa dia sedang main sudoku di tisu toilet?

 _CKLEK!_

"Terima kasih. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang"

 _BLAM!_

Belum lama mengucap syukur, dia pamitan lagi balik bersemedi di dalam toilet. Oh...kena diare, toh, gumam para pemuda pelangi serentak. Kirain karena Aomine meninggalkan bolpoinnya, di atas tutup toilet tadi.

-ll-

Kini, mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Penyebab Aomine diare masih menjadi misteri, yang dipertanyakan oleh benak masing-masing. Langit bertabur bintang menerangi setiap langkah Kisedai. Suasana sunyi pun pecah digantikan teriakan heboh Kise.

"Ah, aku tau penyebab Aominecchi diare, ssu"

" _Kraus..._ apa karena Mine-chin salah makan? _Kraus..._ " tanya Murasakibara mengunyah momogi-nya nikmat. Kise menggeleng kepala pelan, lalu dengan bangga berkata.

"Penyebabnya adalah, karena kutukan gunting keramat Akashicchi" yang merasa namanya disebut, spontan memutar kepala ke arah belakang. Akashi mengerutkan dahi bingung. Kalau ditanya kenapa dia ikut, karena sang absolut ini merasa bersalah, telah membuat Aomine diare dengan alasan absurd

"Jangan mengada-ada, _nanodayo_ "

"Ano...omong-omong kita belum tau, kenapa Aomine-kun mendadak tertawa" ucap Kuroko membuat kaget, kelima _cogan_ di depan dan belakangnya. Hawa keberadaan yang tipis merupakan alasan utamanya.

"Karena makan lengkuas tadi" jawab Aomine lemas setengah mati setengah hidup. Kasihan sekali _ikemen_ tercinta kita ini. Pipinya sampai kurus begitu.

 _Hening..._

Apa Aomine yang telat mikir, atau dia ketularan _tsundere_ akut si Midorima? Tapi pilihan kedua mustahil banget, sih.

"Lagi pula aku punya alasan tersendiri. Aominecchi kan, diare setelah Akashicchi mengeluarkan guntingnya, kalau bukan kutukan apa namanya, ssu?" jelas Kise singkat, padat, jelas. Membuat semua Kisedai beroh ria. Menganggap bahwa kasus ini selesai dengan tidak logisnya.

Semenjak saat itu, berita tentang kutukan gunting Akashi menyebar luas ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Anggota tim basket yang suka terlambat, tidak berani mengulanginya apalagi membantah perintah sang absolut. Kalau ditanya kenapa, mereka pasti menjawab :

"Takut dikutuk gunting keramat Akashi"

Ada-ada saja memang...

Tamat

A/N : Thx ya buat yang udah baca. Sebenarnya ini request dari kakak author, karena merasa lucu juga akhirnya cerita ini pun terlahir deh. Review please? Saya masih baru di sini, mohon kritik dan saran!


End file.
